tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Prowl
History In the beginning Prowl was part of the “Magnificent Six”, a group of Autobots who were sent in to Decepticon territory to wreak havoc, which they did well for many years. He then became a part of the crew of the Ark, his main job being to monitor the Viewtrex and track the Decepticons who followed along after them. Once the Decepticons boarded the Ark, it was forced to crash land on Earth, ramming itself in to a volcano. There is stayed for many millions of years until the volcano erupted, which woke up Prowl and the others in the Ark. Prowl, now awakened did his best to defend the Ark, his fellow Autobots and the Earthlings from the Decepticons; managing to either fight them off or keep them at bay for many many years. It was during this time that he used his older alternate form which was a Japanese police cruiser. In the year 2004 Prowl met a human named Trinity Burke. It wasn't love at first sight, even though Prowl found her to be quite beautiful. No, it was the fact that when Prowl lost his temper, Trinity was the only human who could calm him down. This led to feelings being developed; feelings that were mutually shared by the both of them. The year 2007 came around and it promised to be a good year. Prowl and Trinity were talking of becoming bonded; news that seemed a shock to some of the other autobots who really knew Prowl, but this was not meant to be. In April of that year Trinity was diagnosed with lung cancer as well as the disease known as CF (Cystic Fibrosis), after that it was obvious that her days were numbered and Prowl knew it. In a last ditch effort to save Trinity's life, Prowl left Earth for a short time, hoping to find something that would save her, but upon his return he learned that Trinity had passed away on September 11, 2007 due to the cancer and CF. Prowl was so distraught and angry at himself for not being there for Trinity that he slipped in to a depression and left Earth. He was never told about Trinity's child because the baby was kidnapped by the Decepticons shortly after birth. They removed the child from the planet as quickly as they could, but not before managing to erase her short existence on Earth. And even though Prowl doesn't know the baby exists, he can 'feel' her presence, her life though he believes it is just a memory of Trinity. While Prowl was away, the Decepticons who already had his first child Jade, began to create another hybrid using DNA they got from Trinity and DNA they already had from Prowl from his “early years.” In the year 2009 Prowl returned to Earth at the urging of Optimus Prime who managed to track him down. At first Prowl never wanted to step foot on the planet again, but he somehow managed to push Trinity's death to the back of his mind. Slowly he slipped back in to his cold and collected nature, like he was in his early years. It was during this time that he took on his new look; a 2008 Chevy Impala police cruiser. With the new look came a 'new' job; working with NEST and the other Autobots. Current Happenings Prowl is currently assigned to NEST, preforming such tasks as Combat Situation/Tactical Analyzer and Security Tactician. Personality In the beginning Prowl was always calm, cool and collected, even during the defense of the Ark time and time again. His military attitude and 'love of the rules' stem from the belief that the rules are there for a reason or they wouldn't have been created. Prowl tends to be the independent type, preferring to do things by himself, though when it comes right down to it he sometimes enjoys himself when he's working with others. He is all about stealth, being the 'get in, get out without being seen' type; a quirk that he is both praised and ridiculed about because every now and again he can get up tight in his feelings towards the matter of stealth, deeming it the most important thing an Autobot should learn. Some claim he doesn't have a sense of humor; to this Prowl has to disagree. He has a sense of humor but he prefers not to show it, deeming it unnecessary in the types of situations NEST and the Autobots find themselves in. Being amusing when you are faced with death is not a situation Prowl wants to find himself in. Prowl doesn't have that many friends; human or Autobot because he thinks that friendships just get in the way; however at one time he did care greatly for humans, namely a woman named Trinity Burke, an almost carbon copy of Tiffani Thiessen whom he fell deeply in love with, but upon her death he fell in to a state of Autobot depression, reverting back in to his hard, military fashion once he returned to Earth. Quotes TBA Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Wife: Trinity Burke; deceased- Cystic Fibrosis (early stages), complicated by lung cancer. Daughter(s): Jade and Rachel Bolton (both unknown to him) Friends * None to really speak about Neutrals * N/A Enemies * Decepticons Strengths and Skills Prowl's strengths are mainly his calm yet sometimes frustrating nature and his uncanny skills as a Combat and Tactical Analyst as well as a Security Tactician. In the beginning he was unsure of sharing his expertise with NEST, but Optimus Prime was able to convince him otherwise. Combat and Tactical Analyst, Security Tactician for NEST and Stealth Tactician are some of his general skills, while his best skill is being a general annoyance factor to the NEST Autobots. Weaknesses and Flaws His weaknesses mainly stem from the fact that he can have a short temper. Normally he tries to be calm, cool and collected but every once in a while he has a short 'freak out time' that sometimes results in a system overload of his processor. His main fear is death. He has had to face this many times and while he seems to not ever have a problem with it, deep in his mind it is a real worrisome fact. Prowl feels that his work is not finished, even though he has done enough to last a lifetime, he still feels that there is something that he is missing. Weapons Prowl has a gun capable of firing acid pellets, as well as lasers. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBA Extra Information Holoform Appearance and Name: Nick Groff Optic Color: Unknown Body Color: Mostly white and black with a bit of silver. Your basic cop car. Alternate Mode: 2008 Chevy Impala police cruiser. Distinguishing Features: His police lightbar Custom Title: None Stats: Strength: 7 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 7 Endurance: 9 Rank: 9 Courage: 9 Firepower: 4 Skill: 9 Category:Canon Characters